


Untitled Death Note Project

by DebaucheryandThings



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, author needs to like things in which their favorite character lives, author wanted a re-write, trying this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebaucheryandThings/pseuds/DebaucheryandThings
Summary: I'm in a mood about L's death so here's this. Posting the first draft, unedited. If there's interest, I'll keep going. If not, I'll just keep imagining a world with a better outcome.Obligatory I don't own Death Note stuff.





	Untitled Death Note Project

L clutched his chest and fell to the ground. As Light Yagami scooped him up, he heard the shouts from the detectives scattered around him. L let his eyes droop, looking up at Light, seeing his smirk and devilish gleam in his eye. ‘I knew I was right.’

With that, L’s eyes closed completely, body limp. 

Light howled, Matsuda and the others panicked. L was placed under the care of Mogi while the team hurriedly sought out the missing Shinigami. Once they found the pile of sand containing a Death Note, all calmed. 

Eventually, Watari and L were moved from the tower to the place their bodies would be prepared for interment. The process was started - The nokanasha washed the bodies and prepared them for burial while Light himself lit a candle surrounded by incense and candy in lieu of flowers.

The day passed, and the bodies were left alone. With no one around to hear it, one of them groaned. The bench squeaked and shifted as the body atop it rose and repositioned itself. L stretched and took up his comfortable crouching position as he looked to Watari on the bench beside his own. The old man looked back and frowned. ‘You used too much.”

L’s wide eyes sparkled. ‘I found it rather restful. I haven’t slept like that in a long time, but we would have both woken up too soon had I used any less of the compound. There was only a 67% change of death.’ 

He smiled and hopped down to the floor, staying on his feet this time. As Watari righted himself and L worked out the kinks in his back form being laid straight for so long, their nokanasha walked through the door and started at the sight of the two supposed corpses moving around. 

Watari grumbled at the man and moved to take the case he was carrying. ‘You need to work on your timing, Roger.’ 

Roger’s face fell as he stepped fully into the room. ‘You’re lucky I didn’t alert Mellow and Near and choose a successor, Watari. Receiving a message that L is dead was supposed to mean that he is dead, not that he needed rescuing.’

Pulling his long sleeved shirt over his head, L huffed a laugh. ‘I knew you would figure it out,’ He padded to where Roger and Watari stood and gave a small bow. ‘Thank you for coming to us.’ An actual thank you from L from one doing their job correctly was rather rare, and Roger went from seeming annoyed at the whole situation to looking pleased with himself.

The trio made their way to the hotel across from the tower L had built and “died” in. The top floor had been purchased several months prior and was already equipped with a near-identical system the tower itself contained. Having seen where the investigation may lead, L had taken steps to be able to work on his own again.

L sat crouched in a chair in front of a large monitor, lollipop in hand, reviewing footage from his and Watari’s deaths. From the camera angles available, Light had put on a good show of being horrified at the death of his “friend”. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret that he couldn’t work with the man anymore. At least he’d kept things interesting. But as it was, exposing the ruse at any point had a 95% chance of ending in his actual death - via death note or other means, he couldn’t be sure. 

‘You should have seen the look on his face, Watari.’ L said as the man brought him more sweets. ‘He was so sure of his success and reveled in it even as he pretended to openly grieve me.’ Light, L thought, would have made a wonderful actor had he chosen a different life path; though, his own life would much more dull.

Hours passed and L watched through several room’s worth of surveillance. As he got to the room containing the sand and notebook, Rem floated through the wall toward him. ‘Good timing.’ He pointed to the screen. 

Rem huffed in what could have been construed as a laugh. ‘Anything to stop Light Yagami from hurting Misa.’

‘Even helping me; I know. Lucky for me, then, that you dislike that particular human enough to work with me.’ L didn’t really believe in luck, but for all he knew, the Shinigami could have lied to him when they made their plan. Could have really believed Misa would have been better off doing whatever Light told her to do just because it made her happy. He couldn’t put any percentage in place when it came to Rem, as inhuman creatures of myth couldn’t be predicted.

When he’d had time alone with the Shinigami, his line of questioning quickly fell upon the death note. Though Rem was vague in her answers, he sussed out that there we at least some fake rules written in the cover. As the ink was new on the back compared to the front, and Light was leaning so very hard on the 13 - day rule, L knew exactly what was going on. He would corner Misa, and Light would put some plan into play, though he couldn’t say what exactly, that would end him.

L had moved first and won that battle, unbeknownst to his opponent. He watched security feeds into the tower Light and team still occupied. Matsuda seemed openly depressed, but the rest of the group held it together well - consummate professionals. The only thing out of place now, was Light’s smugness. The man thought he’d won and seemed to be giving a lot of pep talks to his team, small smirk in place the entire time. Kira planned to move forward in the investigation as the new L. Real L mumbled to himself, thumb between his lips. ‘Looks like I’m stuck with Coil for now.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is something I just threw into a doc while refusing to accept that L is really dead. I really need to start getting into stuff where my faves don't die.


End file.
